


Front Row View

by GayCheerios



Series: Saiouma Kinktober Time! [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Buttplugs, Crying, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Servant, Mirror Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Spanking, Top Kokichi Ouma, bottom shuichi saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “Turn around sweetheart.” He coos, lightly slapping Shuichi’s ass. His lover complies, and turns around to lean on the counter. “Good boy. Now, I want you to see yourself becoming a complete and utter mess. Don’t look away from the mirror okay?”





	Front Row View

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5-Mirror Sex!
> 
> okay first off-ao3 deleted all but ONE of my 100 something bookmarks so what the fuck
> 
> second of all-shuichi but he’s the twink  
thank you goodnight losers

Shuichi walks out of the shower, and quickly wraps a towel around his waist. The detective sighs as the cold air hits him. He wishes he could’ve stayed in the shower just a _ little _bit longer, he misses the warmth of the water. 

He walks over to the countertop, looks in the mirror. He looks...pretty tired. But who can blame him? Shuichi’s constantly working late, not to mention his insomnia. 

The door bursts open and his boyfriend comes waltzing in. “Heeeey Shu!” Kokichi grins, pressing himself up against Shuichi. Something hard is pressing into his ass...he gulps. “So

I was thinking…What if I fucked you in front of the mirror…” He whispers lowly, starting to kiss at Shuichi’s neck. “We were talking about it the other day, remember?”

Flashes of two days ago plague his mind. He was riding Kokichi and his boyfriend was putting dirty thoughts in his mind. Kokichi was _ actually _serious? Shuichi swallowed thickly and mumbled to his boyfriend. “We’re m-meeting with the class though, we can’t be late.” He breathes out. Fuck, he’s already breathless and getting horny, and Kokichi hasn’t even touched him. 

“Oh please.” Kokichi muses, turning his lover around and kissing him roughly. “They can wait, I’ve got something more important to attend to…” Kokichi says seductively, his hands roaming over Shuichi’s chest, finding his boyfriend’s left nipple and pinching it. 

Shuichi makes a little yelp sound, and whimpers. “W-Well if you wanna do it, then make it quick…” He moans out, as Kokichi bites his neck to leave marks. His boyfriend loves to mark him up nice and pretty before they go out, for whatever reason…

“Hey, you _ don’t _tell your dom what to do, hear me pretty boy?” Kokichi states, looking Shuichi directly in the eyes to emphasize his point. 

“Yes Sir…” Shuichi mumbles out, looking away from his lover. “P-please hurry.” He whispers, rutting himself up against Kokichi desperately. 

“Muuuch _ better _.” Kokichi snickers, grabbing the towel from Shuichi’s waist and tossing it aside. He grabs an almost empty bottle of lube from one of the drawers, and squirts a bit on his fingers. “Turn around sweetheart.” He coos, lightly slapping Shuichi’s ass. His lover complies, and turns around to lean on the counter. “Good boy. Now, I want you to see yourself becoming a complete and utter mess. Don’t look away from the mirror okay?” 

Oh god...This would be so embarrassing. But, whatever Kokichi said, he’d do...Maybe. 

  


Shuichi feels two of his lover’s long fingers push into his ass. His eyes widen and he moans. He looks...like such a slut while doing this. His mouth wide open, face flushed and sweaty, eyes glued to the mirror. He feels Kokichi push into the spot he _ knows _ makes Shuichi and moans, his tongue lolling out. He never realized he did that before…

“Enjoying the view baby? It’s about to get a _ whole _lot better.” Kokichi grins, as he slides his cock into Shuichi slowly, until he’s stuffed to the hilt. Shuichi slumps against the bathroom counter and moans. He looks back at Kokichi and feels a slap against his ass, and one that hurt. “Just what did I tell you?”

The bluenette takes a shaky breath. “L-Look at mirror…”

“And you did the opposite..Maybe I won’t fuck you after all, you cock slut.” Kokichi breathes out, yanking Shuichi’s hair, which earns another moan. 

“P-Please fuck me Sir. I-I’ll be g-ood.” The detective struggles to say. 

He hears Kokichi sigh, and slam into him, “How can I say no?” he says, picking up the pace. 

Shuichi really looks at himself. Kokichi’s right to call him a slut...he looks like a professional porn star at this point. Maybe he _ is _a bad boy…

Shuichi starts crying, from the pleasure and the realization. He feels Kokichi stop and he softly cries more.

“Shu, honey what’s wrong?” Kokichi smiles lovingly, petting his hair; he notes Shuichi’s fully in subspace now.

“M’ a bad boy…” He sniffles, Shuichi lets out a surprised keen as Kokichi thrusts into him once more.

“No, you’re not bad. You’re a good boy for your Sir. I just want to show you what I can do to you baby...look at yourself.” He says in a loving manner, bringing Shuichi’s face to the mirror. “This is what you look like when I fuck you like this.” Kokichi’s pace speeds up. “This is what you look like when you’re truly _ mine. _It’s beautiful.” He says, a groan slipping past his lips.

“Cum? Please le’ me cum?” Shuichi asks in a high pitched voice.

“Only if I can cum in you and stuff you up~” Kokichi says sweetly, in a singsong voice. 

“Please.” And he cums with a cry of his Sir’s name. 

Shuichi gets impossibly tight and soon Kokichi stuffs his load into his boyfriend, biting down _ hard _on his neck. He quickly grabs a buttplug and pops it into his panting boyfriend. 

“Good job Shu~” Kokichi praises, helping his boyfriend gather his things and clean up. 

“Thank you.” He says in a daze. 

“Skirt or pants today?” 

“I already laid an outfit out, it’s on the chair.” Shuichi says, pointing to the outfit at their desk. Kokichi brings him his clothing, and they quickly get dressed. Shuichi’s dressed in a navy blue skirt, paired with a striped navy and white shirt, paired with silver stud earrings, and a silver pocketbook. 

“Sorry we took so long everyone!” Kokichi smiles, and waves to his class. “The little twink lost his earrings and simply _ wouldn’t _bear to leave without them!” He chuckles. 

“Hey! I didn’t lose the earrings dumbass I lost my credit card.” Shuichi huffs, pouting away from his boyfriend. 

Their friends laugh and they all walk along, ready to shop at the huge outdoor mall. Kaede catches up to Shuichi.

“Uhh, Shu?” 

“What’s up Kaede?”

“What’s the bruise on your neck? Did someone hurt you??” She asks, as she points to the huge hickey left by Ouma. 

Shuichi swears he turns a new shade of red. “Uh-well…” He flushes and Kaede giggles. 

“Niceee one Shu. You lost your credit card? _ Really? _You of all people. Don’t buy it for a second.” 

“Let’s just say that I’m not looking in another mirror for a loooong time.” He groans.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> ps-shuichi still has the plug in and kokichi teases him about it the whole time at the mall while shus just tryna live his life with cum still in his ass 👊😔


End file.
